2012-10-02 Tatt
Freshly showered after another hard day at the 'office', Thor strides into the living room from his and Sif's bedroom in his Asgardian-cut silk house pants. He's scrubbing at his hair with a red towel. Eddie's doing a little cleaning in the living room as Thor comes in, wiping down the table and humming a tune. He's still in a pretty good mood from the 'concert' incident and fighting the robots last night. When he notices Thor coming in, Eddie offers a smile. "Hi." While Thor had showered, Sif had slipped into a casual gown and laid the evening meal out of the table. Of course, it just so happens that the stormy blue gown she wears has only a single shoulder on it which means the henna tattoo that she had done on the front of her left shoulder, just under the collar bone and near the arm joint is very visible. The tattoo itself? Thor's personal sigil. What else would she get? When he walks out, she turns to greet him. A soft smile playing on her lips and his tankard of mead in her hands. "Welcome home." Clean hall, a feast on the table. What more does a Thunderer need? A warm smile plays upon his face, blue eyes twinkling with warmth. "Greetings to thee, Eddie," Thor says to the boy finish before his eyes settle to Sif. He's about to say something when the smile fades away and a faint look of curious confusion replaces it. His head tilts. Someone's spotted the tat! Sif just barely fights back a smile and manages a concern look. "Beloved?" She knits her brows slightly, ice blue eyes washing over him. "Is all well?" It's taking all her control not to giggle like a mortal teenager. She's even forced to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself in check. Eddie's in some lounge pants and a green lantern logo t-shirt today, settled in for the night. He hasn't noticed Sif's tattoo yet but when he notices Thor's confusion, the teen blinks. He then looks to Sif with a little confusion in his expression as well. That's his sigil, Thor would recognize it anywhere. His lips pulls down in a bit of a frown as he's not sure what to make of the mark. Wordless, he moves over to give Sif a kiss of greeting. It's a ruse! Thor's really brushing at the henna mark, wondering if it's paint and will smear. Since Thor's going all kissy on Sif, Eddie just blushes faintly and looks away. He'll just busy himself with making sure everything is in order for dinner. Her free hand comes up to cup Thor's cheek as Sif returns the kiss. She knows very well what he's doing when she feels his touch run over where the henna has stained her skin. And yet... When she pulls back, she blinks. "Mm. While I am thrilled to be greeted in such a manner, my love, I don't know that I like that fact that you were frowning just seconds before... Please, darling... If something troubles you, tell me..." And then she looks over at Eddie. "You as well? I'm beginning to think it is the nights meal and it is not up to standards... I do apologize. It was a somewhat busy day and I got a late start..." Please please let her be able to pull this off until one of them says something. Drats! She turned away before he could look at her shoulder again! Thor looks at his thumb instead. No stain. It's not berry juice. What the heck /is/ it? The god looks to Eddie. Thor's come to rely on the young mortal for answers to Midgard's little questions. He waits to answer Sif until he's got something from Eddie, and so he just sort of... stammers? Eddie glances up when Sif mentions something potentially troubling Thor. He jumps slightly when spoken to. "Oh, n-nothing's wrong. I was just wondering what was making Thor frown too," he explains. Glancing Thor's way, he pauses as he catches something out of the corner of his eye. He then looks back to Sif and squints a moment. "Did you get a tattoo?" he pauses. "How did you g-get a tattoo?" he asks, not sure there was a needle that could do that on Earth. Sif tilts her head off to one side for a moment. "Tattoo? That's rather impossible. No needly could penetrate the skin and the ink would be rejected..." Her ice blue eyes glimmer brightly as a slow smile curves her lips upwards. "Henna, on the other hand, is quite capable of staining my skin just as it is a mortals." And then her eyes flit to Thor and she smiles, a sense of great pride at having that mark stained on her skin surrounding the Goddess. "So it is a stain," Thor comments, hand lowering to his side. The confusion lifts and the light grin returns. All is once more right in the world. "What is a tatoo," he asks as he starts for the kitchen to get a drink. Wow, way to make the girl feel special there Thor! He really needs courtship lessons some days. Eddie listens to Sif's explanation, smiling when she finishes. "Oh! C-c-cool," he chimes. Thor's question gets a smile. "Well um...it's a picture a person can have put onto their body by s-s-someone using a special needle and ink." Sif opens her mouth, sighs, closes it and rolls her eyes before sitting the tankard of mead she had for Thor on the table. She cuts her eyes over to watch the God with an exassperated but patient grin. When Eddie explains, she offers him a smile. "Thank you, Eddie. I'm glad you like it." Oh, there's the drink. Thor collects the tankard, listening to Eddie's explanation. A picture, put on the body... "Sounds ritualistic," muses the prince, eyes sliding to Sif. Did he miss the eye-roll? His grin says yes. The patient grin, however, Thor spots clearly. He quirks a brow in mute question. "You're welcome," Eddie replies. He then looks to Thor and nods. "T-to some it is. Other people do it j-j-just because they like art or want to change themselves somehow. It has all sorts of reasons," he says. When it hits him that Thor missed the eye-roll and now there's that patient smile, Eddie clears his throat a bit. "What d-do you think of Sif's tattoo, Thor?" he asks as innocently as possibly while giving Thor a look he hopes says 'complement her, please!'. Another sigh and an almost amused shake of her head is given before she cups one cheek and leans up to kiss the other. "Nothing, beloved. Enjoy your mead and the meal." She steps back and motions to the table. "Both of you, please. Sit and eat." She moves into the kitchen, chuckling ever so softly to retrieve a pitcher of water. She hears the question just as she returns to the dining and can't help but give a silent chuckle, sending a smirk to Eddie. How sweet of the boy! A smiling nod is given to Sif. Thor moves to sit in his chair at the table. Eddie's question is given some thought. "It is... interesting. I've never seen such a mark on her skin before. I don't dislike it, but... it is odd to see.. my sigil upon her flesh," Thor answers with complete honesty. This is why his brother, the Lord of Lies, gets all the chicks. Sweet is Eddie's default setting. He looks hopeful as Thor thinks, sitting down. And then there's that answer and Eddie has to stop himself from falling over. Oh boy. Sif stops mid pour as Thor answers. Ice blue eyes lift to him and study him carefully for a moment before she begins to laugh brightly. She just can't help it! He's so... cute! Those eyes go to Eddie, dancing with mirth before she just shakes her head, glances back at Thor and begins pouring once again, trying not to spill the water as her body trembles. Thor starts to reach out to Eddie, to catch him should he fall, but the boy keeps his seat, and Thor ends up looking confused again. The light frown starts to return, only for his eyes to widen and that 'what did I DO' look to take over. Thor turns to look at Sif laughing. He eyes her, then looks about the apartment, then back at Eddie: Answer please? What? The laughter gets a surprised look from Eddie before he catches on. Sif looking his way makes Eddie relax and he smiles. Turning to Thor he gives an 'all is well' smile and nods. Water poured, the Goddess looks over at Thor and smiles gently. "I am glad it doesn't displease you, beloved." Her eyes continue to sparkle, even as she takes her seat. Once in a while, a quite chuckle will come from her. "It was done today right after Circus got your mark tattooed on her shoulder where you signed her uniform..." She looks over at Eddie once more and grins. What? What kind of reaction was he expecting from her? Whatever has happened between Thor and Sif lately they are... better. Probably more so than they have ever been. There's a confidence and... peace about Sif that hasn't been present before. Thor all but jaw-drops at the news. His eyes widen faintly. "Thou both did.. mark thyselves... with my sigil?" Disbelieving humility does wage war against princely pride within the Thunderer. He blinks and falls silent to work that out. Eddie was excepting a worse reaction but he's quite happy with this one. He chuckles quietly at Thor's reaction. "What's so surprising about that?" Sif smiles at Thor. "Would my skin allow it, beloved, my own mark would be permanent." Not that she ever plans to allow the henna to fade. "Circus loved your sigil and is proud to wear." She chuckles softly. "She does, according to her, wear it for her and I both since I cannot have it on me as she does." Oh yes. The Goddess has changed. "You underestimate, I think, what you mean to the friends we have made here." Thos looks to Eddie, then to Sif. His reason is both deep with feeling and hesitation as it is simplistic: "I do not own thee." Because in Asgard, to bear one's sigil means an ownership, a weight of duty beyond mere friendship. It is a kinship, a binding of Lord to Vassel, or Husband to Wife. This motion seems to deeply trouble and compliment the prince simultaneously. Eddie nods to what Sif says. When Thor speaks, Eddie blinks. "Umm..." he bites his lip. "Here on Earth...people don't wear symbols and stuff to show they're owned. I m-mean I'm wearing the Green Lantern's logo right now," he gestures at his shirt. "But he d-d-doesn't own me. It's...a show of support and well...that we like the symbol and what it stands for and who the symbol belongs to..." he tries to explain. The Goddess listens to what Eddie says. It explains Circus' reasons. Those ice blue eyes then lift to Thor and stare into his own when she catches his gaze. "I am your betrothed, Donar... No other will ever stand in your place... I am yours and yours alone whether vows have been exchanged yet or not... I wear your mark when we return home every time I put on my circlet and do so with pride... I wear this one in the same manner." The custom is odd, until Sif puts it in a manner that he understands. Hadn't he given Eddie and Billy down Asgardian tunics bearing his crest? Silly god! Thos nods to this, collects his tankard and drinks to keep himself for saying anymore. Must think some. Eddie nods as well, picking up his drink and taking a sip. He's still thrilled to have that tunic, wearing it often around the apartment. No more comments from him for now. Sif quirks a brow before smirking and shaking her head. A drink of her mead is taken. "Circus has also accepted the invitation we once extended to her though it will only be on a part time... She, apparently, doesn't like staying in one place all the time." Thor nods to all this, setting his drink down and moving to serve himself. "Good to hear," he rumble mumbles. Still thinking! Thor's not the most quick witted at times is he? Eddie looks up curiously. "Invitation?" he asks. "Oh and um...who's Circus?" "Circus is a friend. A very dear friend... much like a kid sister... who happens to have fantasies of Thor naked..." Sif casts a glance at Thor and then looks back at Eddie. "To use what was once my room. She has no place to stay if I understand corrently." And Thor drops his serving spoon. He meant to. Honest. Cuz he was ready to get somethign else. Like, like, like that! Bread thing. Right over there. Oh look, mead. Thor brings the tankard to his lips to drink a bit more. Because he's totally /not/ listening to the conversation. No really. And Eddie just about chokes on his drink, blushing furiously as he coughs. He's had some fantasies of his own but they're pushed aside. "Oh," he manages to croak out. "M-meeting her should be cool." Sif continues on as if it were nothing. "It's not surprising really. I am aware of quite a few that have such fantasies of Donar." The Goddess' shoulders into a smooth shrug as she takes a drink of her mead. "I do believe you'll find her company quite enjoyable, Eddie." Do not react. Do not react. Thor falls back into princely mode and just does his level best to act like he's not being spoken about. The comment of fantasies does make a touch of color rise to his face, but Thor might try to insist it is the mead. He hasn't eaten yet. Yes, that's the ticket! He starts to eat. Just Thor, Norse God of Fertility, not listening to you. Lalalalalalalala! Quite a few, yes. Eddie, Circus, Billy, probably Miguel too. Many people online...but its thoughts for another time. "When is she coming by?" Eddie asks, trying to get past the part of the conversation that has him blushing so much. Sif catches the slight coloring and grins triumphantly. "Hard to tell really." She stands and clears her plate away only to bring back a two layer cake with coconut-pecan and chocolate icing on it for dessert. "I hope this is suitable. I have not tried baking a cake before..." Thor saw nothing. Nope. Oh, cake! Grinning brightly, the Thunderer finally says something! It's a wonderfully deep, lushly eloquent, "Cake." Eddie blinks. "It is?" he asks, a little confused. He glances to Thor when Sif goes off, wondering if he knows. "I'm sure it'll be g-g-great, Sif! Everything you cook has been awesome!" How very astute of you Thor! Why, yes, it is cake. Now it's the Goddess' turn to blush faintly as she begins dishing slices to each of them. "That's very sweet of you to say, Eddie. Thank you." Know what? Thor doesn't know anything. Honest. Look! Cake! Happily, the aesir-born starts munching the sweet treat. Because this is easier than trying to ignore conversations about his nekkid bod. "You're welcome," Eddie once again chimes. "It's the t-truth though. You're a really good cook," he says, digging into his cake with a happy little noise. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs